mlrpgseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robo-Drilldigger
—'Robo-Drilldigger', Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Robo-Drilldigger '''(also called '''Scavabot in European version) is a giant robot boss appear in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. He is the only boss fought in Dreamy Dozing Sands, and the first Giant Luigi battle in the game. Robo-Drilldigger is a giant mechanical robot, made entirely out of drills and cogs. (in the left of the image) and Giant Luigi (in the right of the image)]] History Robo-Drilldigger was created when Mario and Dreamy Luigi angered the Dream Stone Soul. After the Bros. angered him, he started pulling all kinds as seen in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ]]of drill-like objects found in Dream World towards him and transforms into Robo-Drilldigger. After this, Dreamy Luigi gets scared and tries hiding himself under his cap. This is when Luigi's cap starts glowing (in both the dream world and the real world). Prince Dreambert then asks Starlow to touch Luigi's face. If Starlow touches Luigi's cap and holds, Luiginoids start flying at Dreamy Luigi and he increases in size. After enough Luiginoids have merged with Dreamy Luigi, the screen tilts and the battle starts. Attacks # Robo-Drilldigger first attacks by creating a tornado around him and sending out smaller tornadoes to Giant Luigi which must be jumped over to avoid. After doing this, he sends the tornado he's in to the background. Robo-Drilldigger can then be knocked into the tornado with a Hammer Chop for extra damage. # Robo-Drilldigger will then change its form into a mobile vehicle with its drills sticking up to prevent Luigi from performing the Jump attack on it, forcing Giant Luigi to have to hammer it instead. In this form he attacks by trying to ram Giant Luigi, which can be countered with the hammer. # Robo-Drilldigger can also change into an aerial form that can't be hit with the hammer, but instead has to be jumped on. In this form he fires 6 drills at Giant Luigi, after which he tries to swoop down and ram Giant Luigi again, all of which can be countered with the hammer. # After Giant Luigi does enough damage to Robo-Drilldigger, he fires a giant energy ball at Luigi. The first time this attack is used it can't be countered (and begins a tutorial about the Rhythm Mushroom move), however, after the first time it can be countered by repeatedly swiping over the Touch Screen in the direction of the laser. # After he has taken even more damage, a short animation shows that he is damaged and he begins to hide in an even bigger tornado in which he isn't visible at all. He also can change forms with the player only catching mere glimpses of Robo-Drilldigger's head's current position, which if seen the last of, will allow Giant Luigi to figure out what form he's in. When it is his turn to attack, he breaks the tornado and attacks in whichever form he is at that moment. After he attacks, he recreates the big tornado. Battle Ring Robo-Drilldigger also appear in the Battle Ring as a stronger version of him: Robo-Drilldigger X (for more information click on Robo-Drilldigger X). Category:Bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros bosses Category:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros Category:Giant Bosses Category:Dreamy World Characters Category:Dreamy World Bosses Category:Basic Bosses Category:Giant Battles Bosses Category:Machines Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Robo-Drilldigger Category:Giant Characters